Hiding Behind the Mask
by AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura
Summary: Team Austin are going to Marino High's masquerade ball. When they're there, Austin's eyes land on a certain brunette who he doesn't realise is Ally. Ally though, recognises it's Austin and has been waiting for this forever. However, she has to leave and Austin makes it his mission to find his secret beauty. Will Ally tell Austin it's her or will she keep hiding behind the mask?
1. Chapter 1

Hiding Behind the Mask

chapter 1:

No one's P.O.V:

Ally was working her normal daily shift at her dad's music store, Sonic Boom located in Miami Mall. She had just finished serving the final customer when her 3 best friends came bounding in the store. A massive smile broke out on her face when she laid her eyes on the trio.

"Hey Ally! Guess who got a job at 'Runway Riches?'" Ally's best girl friend, Trish spoke.

"Hmmmm, I wonder who?" Ally said playing along.

"It's me Ally! Gosh and you think your the smart one!" Trish said, mumbling the last part.

Austin's P.O.V:

wow, Ally is so pretty today. Then again, when is she not pretty? I think to myself. Yeah, I, Austin Monica Moon have a huge crush on my best friend and songwriter, Ally Dawson, but how can you not?! She's AMAZING! I could probably write a whole mental list about how amazing she is but I'm being pulled back to reality my best red-haired friend who is blowing a kazoo in my ear.

"OWWW, DEZ! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled at my best freckled friend.

"Oh, nothing just pulling you back to reality. Enjoy your visit to Ally land?"

Yeah, Dez knows about my lo-like for Ally. I said like, haha. I did Say like...right? Anyway, thankfully Dez didn't say it too loudly or the girls would've heard, but there too busy talking about the masquerade ball this weekend to even take existence of us.

Ally's P.O.V:

"So, did you hear about the masquerade ball this Saturday? I can't wait to bust out some cool new dance moves!" Exclaimed my Latina friend.

"Trish, of course I've heard about the masquerade ball, it's only been the talk of the school for the past 3 months" I remarked.

"Yeah, well I was about to ask, before I received that rude comment, if you had anyone in mind that you'd want to go with."

"Well, there is this one guy..." I trailed off, hoping she would catch on. But her being Trish, she was completely oblivious.

"OMG, WHO?! GIVE ME HIS NAME!" She practically bursted out with excitement.

"Ummmmm, a guy?" I said, well more like questioned.

Trish just rolled her eyes and gave me a look that said 'if you don't tell me who, I will come to your house and spray paint your dog pink' Trust me I've had that happen before.

I quickly dragged her under the staircase to make sure the other two couldn't hear us.

"Ok, so there's no easy way to tell you this, but...I like Austin" I said to her, making sure said blonde or his best friend didn't hear.

"Trish, you could say something" I said, nudging her ever so slightly.

After another 2 minutes of silence she finally bursted.

"I KNEW IT!" She practically screamed, making me jump out of my skin!

"Triiiissshhh!" I said, cupping my hand over her mouth.

She mumbled something I couldn't quite understand, so i removed my hand from her mouth.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"I said, you should ask Austin to the dance this Saturday." She whispered with a massive grin breaking out across her face.

"Trish, I don't even no if he feels the same way" I argued back. But Trish being Trish had her stand in everything and never backed down.

"Are you kidding me?! Have you seen the way he looks at you? You may as well write on his forehead 'There's no way I can hide my feelings for Ally Dawson' She said.

"I don't think so Trish, I mean, he can have any girl he wants, why choose me?" I countered.

"Ally you are so talented and amazing and not to mention gorgeous! How can any guy NOT want to be with you?"

"Thanks Trish but I don't think he likes me in the way I lo-like him." I said really nervously, scared she might have caught my slip-up.

" Did you just say you love him?" She immediately asked?

oh man. I was hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"Whhaaaaaaaaaaattt? pffft, no I didn't I said like, duh!"

"Whatever you say Ally, whatever you say." She said with a sly smirk, walking back over to our other half of Team Austin.

I can't help but think though. Do I love Austin?

Austin's P.O.V:

Trish walked back over to us leaving Ally looking dazed under the staircase. I started to walk towards her before I got yanked back by Trish.

"Let her be for a minute, she's just thinking...something over."

but I can't help but wonder what she might be thinking about.

I looked over at her again to see her beautiful face looking deep in thought.

wait! Did I just call Ally beautiful? Oh no!

There's just one question that's floating through my head at the moment.

Do I love Ally?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so I got so excited about starting FanFiction that I decided to put up 2 chapters in 1 day! So here goes:)

Hiding Behind the Mask

Chapter:2

Ally's P.O.V:

It was now Friday, the day before the masquerade ball. I was really looking forward to it and I'm hoping Austin might possibly ask me. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course he's not going to ask me, I mean why would he?

Over the past few days, I was thinking about the conversation Trish and I had. I thought about how I could be in love with Austin and my calculations led me to one possible answer: I'm MADLY in love with Austin Monica Moon! I guess I always have been, I just didn't completely realise it. But, as good as it is that I've figured out my feelings for Austin, the bad news is that if he asks some other girl to go to the dance, I'll be heartbroken! I really want to go with Austin but I know I'm probably his LAST choice!

Austin's P.O.V:

I'm sitting on my bed strumming some random chords on my guitar when my mind wondered to a certain brunette. After thinking it over and over and over and then over again, I came to the realisation that there's no denying that: I'm HOPELESSLY in love with Ally Dawson! I desperately want to go to the dance with her but I'm really scared of her rejecting me. I know, I know you're probably all thinking 'What?! The Austin Moon is scared to ask out a girl?' Well I actually am because Ally's not just some girl, she is the most amazing, beautiful, talented, kind, warm-hearted soul you'll ever meet! That's the main reason why i can't ask her out. Plus like she would want to go out with me! She has guys falling all over for her. Why choose me? Man...this is gonna be a long night!

Trish's P.O.V:

Yesterday I was talking to freckles at the melody diner. I bet you're all probably going 'Gasp! Trish was voluntarily talking to Dez?!' But before you get ahead of yourself you need to know that it was strictly about Austin & Ally's relationship. So, anyway I got there to find that flea bitten troublemaker making a frog pond out of chocolate milkshake and jelly! That boy has many different hobbies compared to the usual human being. Anyway I walked over to his table and started right with the questions that I demand to have answers to!

"Does Austin like Ally?

Does Austin love Ally?

Does he plan on asking her to the dance?

Does he already have a date?

Do you want Austin & Ally together?"

as soon as I finished my questions, I was shocked to hear him answer them all with no hesitation.

"Yes Austin does like Ally

I'm not sure if he loves her but I secretly think he does

I pretty sure he wants to but I think he's to scared to ask her

No he doesn't already have a date for the dance

and OF COURSE I want them together, who wouldn't there like the cutest couple EVAA!"

After that he takes a long breath. That was pretty impressive.

"So he does like Ally! I knew it! But we need to know if he loves her..."

"Why Exactly?"

"Ugh! Seriously is your hair naturally blonde?! Ally likes Austin or may love him, I'm still trying to figure that out, but anyway, I wanna know if Austin likes Ally and now that I do, I know exactly what we need to do!" I said, smiling triumphantly.

"Do we need to rent a rabbit farm?"

"I seriously don't know why I try with you! We need to get Austin to ask Ally to the dance!"

"Uhh, don't you think I've already tried that? He's really scared he's gonna get rejected."

"Trust me, he won't, she'll say yes faster than a lightning bolt."

"I still don't know, even if he knew that he would still be freaking out about the possibility."

"Fine, how about we persuade them both to confess their feelings!" I said with a proud smile on my face.

"No can do Trisharoo! Austin never reveals his feelings, especially his crushes. Seriously in fifth grade he had a massive crush on Becca Woods and he ended up with a bucket of fish on his head."

"How did that happen?"

"I told you, he was trying to reveal his feelings but ended up making a complete wreck out of himself. That's why he doesn't tell anyone his feelings except me and he still has only told me a bit about his feelings for Ally."

"So what should we do?" I say, starting to panic for the sake of Austin & Ally's relationship.

"I think we should just see how it plays out" he said trying to sound smart.

"The dance is in 48 hours, we can't just let it play out, we have to do something!" I exclaimed.

"All in good time Trish, all in good time."

Man I sure hope he's right. Oh of course he's not right, it's DEZ we're talking about. He can't be right...can he?

I would just like to say a massive thank you to everyone who's read this story because for the past 9 months I was just a silent reader but now I'm putting my story out there and hopefully there will be more to come!

Shoutout's:

**ausllyrules4eva**

**theluckyone124**

**Vote14Caskett**

**Anythingyouneed**

Massive Auslly Thanks to these four people for being the first 4 followers of my story! Thank you soo much, you really made my day. I was almost crying with happiness so thank you!

Also Shoutout to:

**Ausllyshipper1**

Thank you soo much as well because you're the first ever person to favourite this story so THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiding Behind the Mask

Chapter:3

Trish's P.O.V:

I just left the Melody Diner. Dez left a few minutes before saying he had some family issues to take care of, which i know is definitely NOT true. Sure Dez's family has got issues but they never have any actual problems, so I know for a fact he's lying. Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to pry it out of him. I could torture him! Ugh, but that takes waaaayyyy too much work! Hmmm, ooh, I know I'll creep it out of him. I'll scare him so bad that he HAS to tell me!

Ally's P.O.V:

It's Friday night and I still need to go dress shopping! I'll be a total laughing stock if I don't have the perfect dress! Ok, no need to panic, I'll just call my fashion 911 friend! Phew, thank goodness I have a fashionista and Beauty BFF! I whip out my cell at full speed, not letting a second go by.

It rings twice and on the third ring, I hear my curly haired girl friend on the other end.

"TRISH!" I practically scream into the phone.

"Whoa, sheesh calm down Ally, it's like you just set a bomb on my ear!" Trish remarked.

"Trish, no time to chat. It's a fashion 411 disaster! I need you ASAP!"

I heard her gasp on the other end.

" Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I'm on my way!" The line went dead after that.

5 minutes later I was pacing around my room, trying to think of when and where I could go dress shopping. I then heard the ear-splitting sound of screeching tyres. I practically heard Trish running up the stairs and basically barging into my room like the world's gonna end if she doesn't get here sooner.

"Whoa, Trish calm down it's not like the end of the world!" I state.

"If it involves a fashion problem, it most definitely IS the end of the world!" She retorted back.

I give her a look saying, 'your here to help, not state useless facts.' I think she got the message cause she soon bursted with the question.

"WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY?!" She screamed at me. I can't say I wasn't surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Trish, I need a prom dress for tomorrow!" I said, panicking. I mean who wouldn't be in a situation like this?!

"Whoa, code 42 , that's one of the biggest fashion problems in existence!" Ok, now she's the one overreacting.

"Trish, I just need you to go dress shopping with me!"

"Oh, ok how about we go tomorrow?"

"Sounds great, how's 12 sound?"

"Ugh, I usually don't get up THAT early, but for fashion...Ok!" She sounded exhausted just thinking about that.

"Well thanks for coming Trish, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok Ally, meet you at my house."

"K, later and thanks again for your help Trish." I go over and hug her.

"No problem, you'd do the same for me." I nodded vigorously.

"Well, better go before someone notices."

"Ok, later."

"Bye!"

She left my room and went down to her car where she revved the engine. I laid on my back on top of my bed, thinking about prom. So my dress is sorted, well partially, my mask, I'll buy tomorrow, now there's just one more thing to worry about...a date!

Austin's P.O.V:

I was talking to Dez on the phone about going tuxedo shopping for the ball tomorrow. I really am excited but I'd be more excited if I wasn't too chicken to go and ask Ally, but if I get rejected, she'll know I like her and everything will be awkward, especially writing songs with her!

"So, do you have your tux yet?" My red haired friend asked on the other side of the line.

"No, I'm going shopping tomorrow. My dad offered me his old one but I decided against looking like a decayed peacock for prom." I answered, shuddering from the thought of the really bad tux I saw earlier. I can't believe my dad ever wore that thing!

" Oh, ok well I've already got mine!" He said excitedly.

"Great, what does it look like?" I question.

"Ohhh, you'll see! Oh, gotta go, mum's calling me for dinner."

"Ok, later buddy." I responded.

"Later, man." He said, then the call ended.

Hugh, I just wanna get over this whole Ally drama!

Dez's P.O.V:

I didn't really need to go have dinner, I already ate! Anyway, that's not the point, the point is I'm actually making a plan to get Austin & Ally together. I'm not too sure what to do, but I have a vague idea. Maybe I could ruin Ally's dress and get Austin to save the day! Nah, Trish would get mad and say I'm really irresponsible, even more than I already am. Hmmm...I could lock Austin & Ally in a room together and make them confess their feelings! Nah, again Trish would get mad at me and say how stupid I am! Oh well, I'll think of something later. Right now I just wanna go to sleep next to Mr. CuddleFluffykins. He's sooooooo soft!

**Thank you guys soooo much for supporting this story! You all are Really Rossome and I can't believe your all so supportive! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know a lot of you asked for an update! Writing the next chapter for later!**

**XXX, AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiding Behind the Mask

Chapter:4

Ally's P.O.V:

Today is Saturday. It's the day of the masquerade ball! I'm really excited, yet really nervous. I guess you could say I'm nerted. Trish and I are walking around the mall going through different dress shops, trying to find the perfect dress. Trish had already found her dress ages ago. We're in the fourth dress shop. I know you're all thinking 'wow, Ally you're picky!' Well actually, I'm not being picky, I'm just trying to find the perfect and I mean PERFECT dress. I know that this only goes for one night, but I've been dreaming of, prom for 3 years, so it's a big deal for me.

My older sister told me that prom is the most magical night of your life! I'm really looking forward to it. But you know what would make it better?...If Austin asked me.

Austin's P.O.V:

I'm walking around the mall with Dez looking for a tux for tonight. We've already been to one store and my feet are killing me. All of the tuxedos look the same so I don't really care which one I get, but I would like to stick to traditional black. So anyway, we're walking around the second store when I hear Dez squeal like a girl at a One Direction concert. He practically sprints over to the suit in the back of the store on display. He jumps up and down, pointing at it.

"That's the one, That's the one!" He screams over and over, earning some weird looks from other customers. I flash them all an apologetic look and turn back to Dez staring wide eyed at the tux.

"That one Austin, you have to get that one." He says with the widest grin on his face. I stared at the suit looking it over. It wasn't actually that bad. It was the traditional black suit with White under shirt. It had a red tie and it was all made out of a nice cotton.

Hey, maybe if I wear the red tie, Ally will notice me! It is her favourite colour!

I turn to Dez and nod my head in approval. He let out a girly squeal and ran up to the front desk. He basically screamed at the lady to get the suit off the mannequin. She reluctantly agreed, probably wanting the crazy eyed boy in front of her to get away as soon as possible. She took the suit off the mannequin and gave it to Dez who smiled a greatful, yet still crazy smile. He shoved me into the dressing rooms and demand I try it on. I did as told, not wanting to get on his bad side. Because when he's this crazy, who knows what he's capable of.

Ally's P.O.V:

Trish and I are about to leave the final dress store in the mall, when the most beautiful dress I've ever seen catches my eye. I quickly speed-walk over to it, Trish in tow. Wow...It's stunning. It's a beautiful ruby red colour. It's strapless and looks like it goes just before the knees.

I don't even need to say a word because Trish is already asking the women to take it off the stand. She obliges and hands the dress over to Trish who delicately gives it to me. I hold it out in front of me and admire it. It's georgeous! I quickly run to the changing rooms and come out a few minutes later. Trish gasped as she saw me. She didn't say anything, she just dragged me over to a full length mirror. I take a look at the beautiful young women in front of me wearing the most amazing dress. I soon realise, that it's me! I go wide-eyed realising that's me. It hugs my figure perfectly in all the right places and goes to just past my knees because I'm shorter than the mannequin. Don't judge my shortness!

"Wow Ally!" Trish says gobbsmacked.

I blush, I've never had that reaction from anyone before! I could get used to this!

"I think I just found the perfect dress!" I squeal, jumping up and down.

She just nods in enthusiasm. I quickly get out of the dress and change back into my normal clothes. I pay for the dress and Trish and I head to the food court. Looking for the perfect dress, sure makes you hungry!

Austin's P.O.V:

I walk out of the changing rooms, in the tux Dez chose. It actually looks pretty good on me. As soon as Dez lays eyes on me, they turn the size of dinner plates! He hangs his mouth open and starts blubbering like a fish.

"Dez, use your words" I say to him.

"You look SHARP, like razor sharp!" He exclaims.

i smile to myself and turn to the full length mirror. I think I found the right tux.

Ally's P.O.V: After about ten minutes of talking and eating in the food court, Trish speaks up.

"So, now you have your perfect dress, you need the perfect mask!" Oh boy.

"What colours do you have in mind?" She asks. I shrug.

"I was thinking gold and black." I said non-chalantly.

"Ooh, Classy!" She says in a posh accent.

"Have you got a mask?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm making my own. I've almost finished" She says with a smile.

"Oh cool, I can't wait to see it!" I said with excitement.

Twenty minutes later Trish and I throw our rubbish away and head to an accessory store. We look around for a bit and then I lock eyes with the most glamorous mask. It's gold with black rimming. Perfect!

I don't even need to ask Trish for approval because I know she'll love it!

I pay for it and head out with Trish. I showed her my mask and she just smiled a really wide smile.

"You're gonna be the talk of the dance, just you wait!" I scoffed and walked away, with her following me.

Austin's P.O.V:

After we paid for the tux, Dez and I went looking for some masks, since he didn't have one either. As soon as we got to the store, Dez bolted to a neon green mask with bright orange on the outside. I shook my head chuckling at his craziness. I looked around for a bit before my eyes landed on a red mask with black outlining it. I picked it up and tried it on. I looked in the mirror, it looked pretty good, plus it will match my tux. Dez and I paid for our masks and made our way back to his house. We were both getting ready for the dance at his place. Man, I can't wait to see what Ally looks like. I'm sure she'll look stunning as always.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiding Behind the Mask

chapter:5

Sorry for the late update! At a friends house:)

Here it is;)

Ally's P.O.V:

Trish and I were at her house, getting ready for the masquerade ball. We both were really excited and couldn't stop fangirling!

"So Trish, is there a special guy who asked you to the dance?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows.

" Actually there is! It's Jordan Raymes from History class!" She said with a massive smile.

"Ooh, he's not too bad. Good job Trish!"

" Thanks! Soooooo...You and Austin, hmmmm,..."

"Triiiiiiiissshhhhhhh!" I whine.

"What?!" She asked, completely oblivious.

"You know he hasn't asked me and I don't think he plans on it." I say sadly.

"Giiirrrllll, you know he has a HUMUNGOUS crush on you!" She states like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Trish, can we just drop it?!" I whine, not wanting to continue this conversation.

"Fine, fine." Then everything goes silent.

"You are gonna look soooooo fantabulous tonight!" She said after a few minutes. I roll my eyes.

"Thanks Trish" I deadpan.

Austin's P.O.V:

Dez and I were busy getting ready for prom. We were both busy tying our ties and fixing our hair.

"You excited?" Dez asked.

"Yeah! I'm really pumped for tonight." I said enthusiastically.

I really was. I was also hoping I could impress Ally tonight. If I could find her that is because the dance has a strict rule that no one can take their masks off.

Dez's P.O.V:

I had an idea that I was gonna run by Austin. It's my plan to get Austin & Ally together. I finally made the perfect plan and I already asked the school if it was ok and they said yes!

"Uh...Hey Austin." I asked nervously.

"Yeah?" He asked back.

"Well, I was just wondering if...Maybe...I could...run an idea by you..." I asked unsurely.

"Uh...Sure. What's up?!" He asked.

"Um, well...Do you know how you wanted to ask Ally to the dance, well-" I was cut off.

"Dez, can we please not bring up the whole Ally-dance thing." He whined.

"Well just here me out." I said.

he sighed, but nodded reluctantly.

"Weeeeeelllll, maybe...You could, oh I don't know-"

"Dez, get to the point!" He said, exasperated.

"fine. Maybe, you could sing to Ally and win her over." I said.

"Dez, I don't know."

"Think about it Austin! If you sing to her, you can win her over. Even more than you already have." I said the last part under my breath.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt.." He said, trailing off.

"Yes!" I screamed. He'll do it, he'll do it, he'll do it!

I started jumping around the room, squealing.

"Dez, calm down." he said

I stopped jumping. Man I can't wait for Austin to perform. I wonder what song he's going to sing...

Trish's P.O.V:

I just finished mine and Ally's make-up, and can I say...Woah! I mean, I knew I would look amazing, but Ally...Wow! I'm speechless! She looks absolutely georgeous.

"Ally, you look amazing!" I say.

"Really?! Thanks Trish. But I'm not the only show-stopper here." She says looking at me.

"I know right?!" I twirl around while I do this.

"So, you ready to go?" She asked me, anxiously.

"Yep! I can't wait to bust out my cool dance moves!" I said, showing off my different moves and poses.

"Neither can I!" she responded, doing her crazy, hand-clapping, rope-climbing thing. I don't even know what you call that!

"Annnnnyyyywaaaayyy...Let's go!"

We both grabbed our masks and left downstairs. We stopped at the bottom step, only to see Ally's dad holding a camera.

"Well, don't you girls look lovely!" Mr. Dawson said, smiling unsurely.

"Dad, don't cry, we already talked about this. I'm growing up but I'll always be your little girl!" Ally said, going over to give him a hug.

"I know, I just get so emotional sometimes, thinking you're growing up so much." I smiled at the sight of their heartfelt moment.

They pulled back from their embrace.

"So, how about a few pictures of the two lovely ladies?" He asked.

"Definitely!" We both said in sync.

Mr. Dawson chuckled and held up his camera.

"Aaaaannnnnnddddd...Smile!" He said, clicking the camera with us pulling off our best smiles.

"Perfect!" He said.

"Well, we better be off. Bye Dad, I'll see you when I get home!" Ally said, pulling him in for one last hug.

"Okay, bye girls he said waving us out the front door. We waved back and got in the car. Me in the drivers seat and Ally in the passenger seat.

"I am sooo excited!" Ally squealed.

I just rolled my eyes at her for saying that for the 100th time tonight and continued driving to the dance.

Austin's P.O.V:

Dez and I were walking downstairs, with our masks on, ready to leave for the formal, when Dez's mum ninja jumped out of nowhere with a camera in her hands. I jumped back startled while Dez was clapping saying 'teach me how to sneak-jump like that!' I just rolled my eyes at my weird, but awesome friend.

"Well, don't you two look smart this evening." His mum said, checking us over.

"Thanks mum." I muttered. See, Dez and I are like brothers, and because we've known each other so long, we call each others parents Mum and Dad.

"No problem honey!" She said pinching my right cheek.

"Muuuuuuuuummmm!" I whined.

"Delilah, leave the boy alone, they've got to get going." Dez's dad said, appearing.

"Oh, you know I'm just really excited for the both of them, going to their high school dance, looking all gentlman-y and stuff." She said. I just chuckled at her rambling. It reminded me of Ally, she rambles a lot without even knowing it. Ahh, Ally, the things you do to me!

"So, how about some pictures of my favourite two boys?" Delilah asked smiling.

Dez and I stood in place, smiling for the camera. After a few shots, David pulled Delilah away.

"Ok Del, I think that's enough, you don't want to suffocate them." He said, laughing slightly.

"Oh, sorry! Well you boys have fun tonight, and remember to behave." She said eyeing us, especially Dez.

"Don't worry Mum, we'll be good." I said to her.

"Okay, well, we'll see you boys later, ok? Have fun." My David said to us.

"Oh, we will!" Dez said, sprinting out to the car, yelling goodbye behind him.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad, love you!" I said to them.

"Bye sweetie love you too!" My Delilah said back. I kissed her cheek, waved to David and left. I hopped into the drivers seat, next to Dez. He was bouncing around in his seat clapping his hands together anxiously. I just rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself. I pulled out of the driveway and started down the road. Dez then rolled down the window and stuck his tongue out like a dog. Sometimes, I think he is a dog. Shaking my head, I locked my eyes back on the road, heading towards the dance.

**Ooooh, next chapter is the dance. Austin's going to perform his song and Trish and Dez might do some secret match-making! **

**Luv you all and thanx 4 the reviews.**

**xox, AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura**


	6. Chapter 6

Hiding Behind the Mask

Chapter:6

Sorry for a late update;)

Enjoy chapter 6!

Ally's P.O.V:

Trish and I just pulled up to the prom in our masks and dresses. We both got out of the car and stepped into the over flowing parking lot. We saw the crowded hall flashing with lights and students filing into the building. I can't believe it! 3 months for this special night! I wait for Trish to lock the car before we make our way inside. Once we get in there, we're surrounded by a big stage, blaring music, dancing teens and happy couples. I wish I could be one of those happy couples...Trish then pulls me over to a group of our other friends, consisting of Cassidy, Kira and Lily. They were all talking over at the edge of the dance floor with one another. Trish and I bounded up to them.

"Hey chicka's!" Trish chirped happily.

"Hey!" They all said. I just waved and smiled at them. Their all nice girls. I know Kira went out with Austin and he also had a thing for Cassidy, but he did also go out with me. I wish I was still with him...Anyway, Kira recently transferred here from her old school about a month ago and Cassidy came back to Miami six months ago because her band broke up. Trish and I met Lily last year. She was a new student in our history class so we got to know her and Boom! Instant friends!

"So, you guys enjoying yourselves?" I heard Cassidy ask us.

"Well, we just got here, but I'm gonna go check it out. Trish, you coming?" I asked Trish.

"Nah, I'm gonna chill here with the girls." She said, indicating to our friends.

"Ok! I'll see you all in a little bit then?" I asked them all. They all nodded their heads vigorously so I just waved anod left them. I went out onto the dance floor to see if I could find Austin or Dez. After about five minutes of going around the dance floor, I gave up. I'm sure I'll see them soon. I then went over to the food table, suddenly thirsty.

Austin's P.O.V:

Dez and I were blaring music as we came to the dance. My newest song, Chasin' the Beat of My Heart was just finishing as we came to a halt in the parking lot. I turned off the ignition and hopped out, putting my mask on. I looked over to Dez who was doing the same. I then locked my car and Dez and I started to head inside. When we got there, we were surrounded by a massive atmosphere of students and strobe lights. Dez and I stopped in the doorway to admire the hall. It turned out pretty good. I then headed on to the dance floor with Dez hot on my heels. I looked around the crowded room for any sign of our short Latina and adorable brunette friends. After scouting the room twice, I saw no sign of them. But then again, it would be hard because we were all wearing masks. I looked over in a corner to see four girls chatting away. I instantly recognised the shortest of the bunch, the one with black, curly hair. I walked over to the group. Coming closer I recognised the other three girls to be Cassidy, Kira and Lily. I new it was them because of their hair and fashion choices; Loud, yet fashionably diva-looking. I walked into their conversation, with Dez still behind me.

"Hey ladies." I said to them all casually.

"Hey Austin!" They all chimed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just talking about the dance." Trish replied non-chalantly.

"Cool. Well, have any of you guys seen Ally around?" I asked the group.

"Yeah, she was here about 15 minutes ago, but left to scope the place out." Lily told me.

"Okay I'll go find her. Thanks guys!" I said to them starting to walk away.

"No problem." I heard Kira say.

I then left with Dez to go find my beautiful brunette friend.

After a while the music started to pick up and I still hadn't spotted Ally. So Dez suggested we go dance for a bit. I reluctantly agreed and followed him out onto the floor. After the first song I turned to Dez remembering something.

"Hey Dez?" I asked him loudly, over the music.

"Yeah." He said turning to me while krumping.

"What time am I performing?" I asked.

"At 8:00pm." He responded. I looked at my watch and realised I had twenty minutes until I performed. I then continued dancing like there was no tomorrow.

Ally's P.O.V:

I've been walking around the dance for about twenty minutes now, looking for Dez or Austin. But sadly,I've had no luck. I then walked back over to the snack table to grab another cup of punch. When I got there, I noticed Trish was there serving herself a drink as I went up to her.

"Hey! How's it going?" I asked her. She turned her head towards me and smiled when she realised it was me.

"Oh, just grabbing a drink. I've been out on the dance floor for about three songs and I'm already exhausted. If I knew I was going to dance this hard, I would have brought a bucket of ice to dunk on myself." She said breathlessly. I giggled and responded.

"Well have you seen Austin or Dez around? I can't find them." I asked her.

"Yeah, about 15 minutes ago, they came to ask me where you were and I said you were somewhere around here so they went off looking for you." She told me.

"Okay, thanks. I better go find them then." I said to her. I turned around and locked eyes with the most georgeous brown eyes I've ever seen. About 15 feet away on the dance floor, stood a very handsome blonde guy looking straight at me with his amazing chocolate orbs. I couldn't pull myself away from them. After about ten seconds of staring at each other, I felt a presence stand beside me. I tore away my gaze looking across to see Trish standing there, sipping her drink. I looked back to see the blonde guy, still looking at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I felt someone nudge my arm, so I reluctantly turned away again to come eye to eye with Trish.

"What?" I asked her. She was just staring at me.

"What were you looking at?" she asked me. I pointed to the guy who I was looking at and thankfully he was talking to his friends so he didn't see me point at him.

"I wonder who that is." I said quietly to myself looking dreamily at the figure. Trish however heard me.

"That's Austin!" Trish said to me. I snapped my head her way and widened my eyes at her.

"What?!" I asked loudly to her.

"That's Austin." She replied again, casually taking a sip of her drink. I looked back at the figure and studied him. Now that I think about it, that guy does look like Austin a lot.

"Austin Moon?!" I asked, turning to her.

"Mhhmmm!" She said to me.

"Well, how do you know?" I asked her. I mean, he could just look like Austin. I know there's a few cute, brown-eyed, blonde haired guys around our school apart from Austin.

"Because A. He looks like him. B. I talked to him before. And C. He has that stupid, psycho of a friend with him. I looked back over to see him talking to someone in a bright green suit and lime green mask who had red hair and clown shoes. Yep! Definitely Dez. I stood there gob-smacked. So that cute, mystery guy, was the boy who I'm in love with? That would make sense I guess...He is really dreamy! I then saw Trish walking away. I guess I'm stuck here looking like a loser with no friends, looking helplessly at a guy who is WAY out of my league.

Austin's P.O.V:

When another song finished, I started to get really thirsty. I told Dez I was gonna go get a drink. He nodded his head and continued dancing. As I turned around I locked eyes with the most beautiful brunette standing about 15 feet away from me. She was the most stunning girl I had ever laid my eyes on. I didn't leave her beautiful, inviting eyes, for one second. I was too captivated by her beauty to notice anything going on around me. Sadly she turned to away. I took that moment to look over her amazing features. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that reached just below her knees. It hugged her figure perfectly and made my insides melt. Her mask was gorgeous and the colours went perfectly with her dress. Her hair was chestnut with amber highlights and cascaded down her back in perfect curls. Her make-up was natural, yet formal. All in all, she was the prettiest person I had ever laid my eyes on. Apart from Ally. Actually, I think they were both in tie for first place. But I think my feelings for Ally would easily out way this girl. But there was no denying she looked gorgeous! She then turned back to me and we locked eyes again. I smiled at her and she smiled the most breath-taking smile ever. She then turned away from me again and I took this time to talk to Dez.

"Hey Dez!" I said to him. He turned around and faced me. Before he could respond I shouted the question at him.

"Do you know who that is?" I asked pointing to the dreamy girl. Luckily she didn't see me point because she was talking to her friends who I didn't pay much attention to.

"Nope! No idea, sorry buddy." He said. I sighed.

"Why don't you ask her to dance." Dez said I snapped my head up from the ground to look at him.

"Are you crazy?!" I asked him.

"What?!Why?!" He asked me.

"Dez, this is exactly what happened with Ally. If she rejects me, I'll be humiliated and she'll know I like her." I said to him, like it's obvious.

"Well, she won't know it's you, so if you get rejected, then, you won't be humiliated and she won't know you like her. No hard feelings!" He said, slapping my back.

"Dude, there is hard feelings because I'll still have the feeling that I got rejected by the most stunning girl here!" I said.

"Well, why don't you just try?" He asks me.

"No way!" I said.

"Come on! You're Austin Moon! You've sung in front of a million people on New Year's Eve, you've stared in my movie, Claws, Dun Dun Dah!" He said dramatically. "And you became an over night internet sensation! So are you gonna let asking a girl out stop you!?" He said yelling at me. No one really could hear him though because of the blasting music. I sighed. He does have a point, if I can do that then I should be able to ask out a girl. And if she does reject me then she won't know it's me! Ok I'll do it!

"I'll do it Dez!" I said smiling.

"Yay!" He then pushed me towards the flawless girl standing alone near the edge of the dance floor. I guess her friend left. Every step closer I got to her, was another inch I got closer to vomiting. I was so nervous about asking her. What if I stutter? What if I say something completely embarrassing?! Well there's no backing out now, because she's seen me coming over. When I finally got to her, my breath hitched in my throat. She was even more stunning up close, which I didn't even think was possible. I then looked into her eyes and all my nerves finally washed away.

"Hi!" I said to her. Really Austin, really?!

"Hey," she replied back, a little more quietly.

**Sorry I'm ending it here but I think it's more interesting that way! Sorry for being a little late again! Keep up the reviews guys. You're all sooooooo Rossome! I love you all. The big romance scene is next! **

**Luv,**

**AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOXO!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hiding Behind the Mask

Hey! Wow, never thought I would be this enthusiastic about writing. But when you're writing about something you love, I guess you have inspiration! Sooooooo Super Sorry I haven't updated recently, but you know, end of the year is stressful!

Happy New Year and Happy Delayed Birthday to Ross Lynch! He was 18 on the 29th of December! R5 is officially an ALL ADULT BAND! ROSSOME!

Anyway...On with the story! P.S. I don't own (sadly) Austin & Ally or anything you see associated with the show. Only the plot line!

Chapter 7:

Austin's P.O.V:

"Hi!" I said to her. Really Austin, really?!

"Hey," she replied back, a little more quietly. Wow! I can't believe I'm talking to a girl this beautiful! Stop it Austin! You like Ally! But she is really gorgeous. Oh no! Look at me! I'm having a self-rant in my head. She probably thinks I'm a weirdo! I re-focused on her only to see worry in her beautiful, chocolate orbs.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Her voice like a goddesses. I nodded sheepishly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I said, scratching the back of my neck nervously. Then something must have clicked in my head. I remembered that she doesn't know who I am, so if I make a complete fool out of myself, (which i hope doesn't happen) she won't know it's me! A slow song had just come on the speakers. I instantly perked up. I turned back to the masked beauty. Looking her square in the eye.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her, slightly nervous. She bit her bottom lip and nodded slightly. All the anxiousness drained from my body as I felt relief wash over me. I slowly moved my hand closer to hers. When she realised what I was doing, she started moving her hand towards mine as well. As soon as my hand made contact with hers, I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my arm and fizz up my whole body. But, don't get me wrong, it was the good kind of electricity.

I started guiding her across the dance floor to an open space in the middle. I then placed myself in front of her and smiled down at her. she smiled back nervously. I leaned in close to her ear.

"What's wrong princess?" I asked her, because tonight, she was my princess. She bit her lip again. She then whispered in my ear.

"I don't know how to dance." She then looked down shyly. I lifted her chin up with my fingers and locked her eyes with mine.

"It's ok. I'll teach you." I said softly to her. I saw her body relax slightly. I then moved slightly closer to her so there was barely any space left in between us. I then gently placed her right arm on my shoulder. I then put my left hand on her hip. I grabbed her other hand with mine and interlocked our fingers. She was looking down at the floor so I moved my hand to cup her face. I tilted her face up, making sure I didn't hurt her in anyway, and made her eyes focus on mine.

"Just let me take the lead." I said to her. She just nodded shyly and let me take over. I gently guided her around the room in time to the music, making sure we hit each beat. She wasn't actually that bad. But for some reason, I feel like I've had this feeling before. Dancing with someone like this. However I just shook it off and continued dancing with this fair maiden who was capturing my heart by the second.

Ally's P.O.V:

OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMGGGGGGGGG! Austin just asked me to dance with him! Even though he doesn't know it's me, it's still awesome because I know it's him! He just came up to me before and seemed quite nervous. I don't know why because if anything, I should be the one that's nervous! Anyway, he just led me out onto the dance floor and is helping me learn how to dance! Awwwwww! How sweet is he?! Austin is leading me around the dance floor, very smoothly. Ok, I didn't think it was possible but it is... I'M EVEN MORE IN LOVE WITH AUSTIN MONICA MOON! And now, here he is, making me fall for him even more! Just great. I love my best friend more than life itself and I don't think he even shares an inch of the same feelings toward me...Hugh, why is everything so complicated.

I noticed the song is coming to an end and I'm still dancing with Austin. I feel like I'm in a dream. He has this never ending smile on his face that I'm sure not even a bulldozer could wipe off.

The song just finished and we kept our arms in place. We both stared intently in each other's eyes. Then suddenly, he starts to lean in. I do as well because, lets face it, I've wanted this since the first day I met Austin! We're just inches apart before he crashes his warm, soft lips against mine. I love this feeling! I felt every explosion known to man in this one, sweet kiss. It was perfect. But sadly, it all ended too soon when he pulled back.

"Wow!" He said, leaning his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. I did the same.

"That was..."

"Amazing!" I finished for him.

"Yeah! Amazing!" he continued. Sadly he had to pull away from our little moment.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go and perform a song. Will you stand and wait for me?" He asked me with a hopeful look in his eyes. I could NEVER say no to him. Especially after that KISS!

"What song are you going to sing?" I asked him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He then winked at me and bolted off behind the stage. I chuckled at his antics and waited on the dance floor for him to perform, going over our kiss we just shared. A few minutes later Austin was walking out on stage, guitar in hand.

"Hey guys, what's up? I'm Austin Moon" The crowd then cheered. Austin was an international pop-star. Who wouldn't be excited to see him perform?

Austin's P.O.V:

I ran back stage, leaving behind the beautiful brunette in the audience. As soon as I got behind the curtain I thought for a kiss was the most amazing experience I've ever had! I can't believe she let me kiss her! I know I was going to sing this song to Ally, but after that dance and kiss with that breath-taking girl, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I then thought about my love for Ally. That was definitely still there, that was inevitable. But I couldn't help feeling a lot of emotions for that mystery girl. Why sing for a girl who I know won't share the same feelings for me, when I can sing to a girl, who might be falling for me, just like I am for her. But then again, if I sing this song for Ally, she might share the feelings I have for her. Ok, I made my decision. I'm singing the song to...

No One's P.O.V:

The principal just walked on stage.

"Greetings students! Welcome to the Marino High Senior Masquerade Ball for 2013! I hope you're all having a great time because it's about to get even better! Ladies and Gentlemen please put your hands together for Marino High's own Austin Moon!"

Austin then walked on stage, guitar with him. A stool had been set up for him before hand with a microphone and stand. He then sat down and looked over the audience, scanning the floor for that special lady, he was dedicating the song to. Once his eyes settled on hers, he instantly smiled. He then began to strum the chords.

_Remember that trip we took in Mexico, yeah_

_Hanging wit' the boys and all your senoritas _

_I never spoke up yeah never said hello_

_But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya_

_I was chillin' you were with him_

_Hooked up by the fire _

_Now he's long gone_

_I'm like so long_

_Now I got my chance_

_Now I now I got my chance_

_Like Yeah!_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could be the one that'll break me_

_Yeah all them other girls say they had enough_

_You could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo livin' yolo till you blew my mind_

_Like yeah!_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_I can't let ya can't let ya pass me by_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_I was trying play too cool to get caught up_

_Like too fun too young to fall to pieces_

_I know a girl like you can't ever get enough_

_So I'm addicted, trippin', tryin' to get u to see this_

_The way I need you like I'm see through_

_Would you like this dance?_

_Caught you shookin' and caught you lookin'_

_Now I got my chance now I now I got my chance_

_Like Yeah!_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could be the one that'll break me_

_Yeah all them other girls say they had enough_

_You could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo livin' yolo till you blew my mind_

_Like yeah!_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_I can't let ya can't let ya pass me by _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_It's like everywhere I look and everywhere I go_

_A million other guys keep staring and I know_

_That I could be yours and you could be mine_

_I just can't let you pass me by, by, by (X2)_

_Like yeah!_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could be the one that'll break me_

_Yeah all them other girls say they had enough_

_You could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo livin' yolo till you blew my mind_

_like yeah!_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_I can't let ya can't let ya pass me by_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I can't let ya pass me by_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I can't let ya pass me by_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I can't let ya pass me by_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I can't let ya pass me by_

Austin's P.O.V:

I just strummed the last chord of the song I sang for my mystery girl. Everyone erupted into applause. I smiled at the audience but the only face I wanted to see was the one of my masked maiden. I finally found her and locked eyes with her. She was smiling really wide at me and I could tell she was proud of me, which I was greatful for.

"Thank you! That song was dedicated to my masked beauty I met here tonight." I said into the mic, not breaking eye contact with said person. I immediately saw the smile sweep straight off her face. What?! What did I do?! I then started to panic, but before I could register what was happening, I saw her fleeing the hall.

**Uh, oh! What did Austin do? Why did Ally get upset and leave? Why was Dez stuffing chocolate covered strawberries down his shirt? All logical questions! Okay, maybe not that last one...But the other two, DEFINITELY VITAL!**

**Sorry again for the late update, holidays are stressful! **

**Please Review! And I'm thinking of more stories for you all! Look out for them coming! Luvvvv you Guys! XOX**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura **


	8. Chapter 8

Hiding Behind the Mask

Chapter:8

Hey Guys! As most of you hopefully know, I'm working on my other story, You Can't Keep Us Apart and just wanted to say I'm going to go in an update patter, for example: You Can't Keep Us Apart, Hiding Behind the Mask, etc. So every few days (hopefully:) I will update each story! P.S. I don't own Pass me by, R5 does! (Best Band Eva!) and I don't own (sadly:() Austin & Ally.

Thanx Guys!

-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!

Austin's P.O.V:

I've just finished dedicating the song to my mystery, masked girl and when I looked down to see her, she was gone! I looked towards the back of the hall to where the exits are and noticed she was running towards them. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of...Run after her!

I quickly ran backstage and gave my guitar to Dez, who was waiting for me.

"Hey buddy! Great performance!" He told me smiling. I smiled back half-heartedly.

'Dez! My mystery girl is leaving. I need to go get her. Can you please grab my guitar?!" I asked him. Very desperately, might I add.

"Sure thing man!" He said.

"Thanks!" I said, shoving my guitar at him and taking off. I knew it was rude, but I had to know who my mystery girl was! I bolted towards the back of the room as fast as I could. I saw a flash of red and brunette curls flying. That must be her! I thought.

I knew I probably wouldn't catch up to her, judging by how far ahead she was. I then started calling out to her, just as she was about to leave the hall. If I had any hope of getting to her, this was my only option.

"Hey! Wait! Please stop!" I yelled out to her. She heard me! Because the next thing I know, she's turned around to face me. She locked eyes with me as we both stopped running. She was half way out the entrance and about to fully leave. I ran up to her and luckily she didn't continue running. But, instead she did something that amazed me even more...SHE KISSED ME! She cupped my face in her tiny, delicate hands and kissed me...Passionately. It was even better than our first kiss, which I thought would be impossible to top!

After about ten seconds, she pulled away gently. I opened my eyes to her beautiful ones. She then leaned on her tip toes to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Don't be scared to love." And with that said, she took off. I was too much in a daze to go after her and also, something told me she didn't want to be found...

Ally's P.O.V:

After Austin announced who the song was about after the performance, my heart stopped and my smiled completely faltered. So, he didn't feel the same way about me? You're probably really confused as to why I'm upset. Well it's because I was hoping that when Austin sang his song and said it was for someone special, I thought that maybe, possibly...He wrote the song for me. And not, the masked mystery girl I am tonight. I meant me, Ally Dawson. Anyway, as soon as he said the song was for her, my heart sank. Right then I knew he didn't like me. I mean, I already knew that, but I thought maybe Trish was right about him liking me, but...Of course he doesn't. I felt that tears were going to come falling down soon so I ran. I just wanted to leave this disaster dance!

As I was about half way out of the door to the hall, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Wait! Please stop!" I turned around to find Austin running towards me. Man! I was kind of hoping he wouldn't notice me. But, then again, how can you not notice the girl you just serenaded, running away from you? Anyway. I saw Austin was frantically running towards me, trying to get my attention, which trust me, he got!

I knew this would be the last chance I got to do this so I did what I felt was right...I kissed him! I needed to feel his warm lips on mine at least once more. I passionately kissed him,feeling those same fireworks and explosions I felt before. I put as much feeling into that kiss I could, hoping this wouldn't be the last time I felt his addicting lips on mine.

After about ten seconds, I pulled away, slowly, to make sure I savoured the moment. I then fluttered my eyes open at the same time he did. I leaned up on my tippy toes and whispered gently into his ear.

"Don't be scared to love." I then fled the hall before he had time to answer. I needed to get away and as I was taking my first few steps, I felt my mask loosen from around my head. It then gracefully, fell to the ground. I turned and looked down at it. I saw Austin still looking at me. I shielded my face with my hair as best I could, so he didn't see it was me. I didn't want him to be disappointed when he realised it was me. I needed to leave, now! Before he had time to catch up to me. I then abandoned my mask and ran out as fast as I could. I grabbed my phone out as I was doing this and dialled Trish's speed dial. She then picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" Her voice came out, barely audible because of the blasting music coming from inside the hall.

"Trish! OMG! Could you please take me back to your house, like...NOW!" I practically screamed into the phone, making my way to the parking lot, slowing my pace to a fast walk.

"What? Why?!" She asked very confused.

"Because...It's a girl emergency. Something MAJOR just happened. I'm not gonna say what it is, but I'll give you a hint...It's about Austin!" I heard her gasp before she quickly responded.

"Meet me at the car!" She then ended the call. I then sprinted to the direction of her vehicle. I've got some serious explaining to do tonight...

Austin's P.O.V:

After she took the first few steps to leave, her mask fell off her face. She turned to look back at me but her hair was completely covering her face. She then turned around and bolted down the corridor, leaving me fazed about the whole situation.

I picked up her mask and examined it for a minute. Gently caressing it in my fingers. I then made a vow to myself. A promise that I will find my princess and I will make her mine. Whether she likes it or not!

**Woah! Austin REALLY wants to find his mystery girl! But will he? And why does Ally need to talk to Trish? And why does Dez like being Dez? All questions answered...Maybe not the last one...**

**Soz for late update, but if you review more, I definitely will update more often. And that's a promise!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX! **


	9. Chapter 9

Hiding Behind the Mask

**Hey fellow Auslly lovers! I'm so psyched with the amounts of reviews I got last chapter! It was Totes Rossome! Anyway, here's my next chap. I tried to update ASAP!**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

Austin's P.O.V:

My mystery girl just left. She dropped her mask as she was leaving, but it looked like she didn't care. I picked it up and started fidgeting with it. I really need to find her. Maybe I can get Ally, Dez and Trish to help me!

I walked back over to the stage and saw Dez and Trish arguing. I walked up to them to try and solve whatever they were fighting about.

"Guys." I said. They just ignored me and continued bickering. I sighed.

"Guys." I said, a little louder this time. They were still yelling at each other. I'd had enough.

"GUYS!" I yelled as loud as I could. They both stopped mid-rant and snapped their heads in my direction.

"What?!" Trish snaps, making my confidence deflate slightly. I then remembered what I disturbed them for.

"Guys! I really need your help with something!" Just then Trish's phone starts ringing. She pulls it out of her bra. Ewww, why do girls do that?! Anyway, I just listened in on her conversation while Dez went, as he put it 'exploring.'

"Hello?" She said to the mystery voice on the phone. I couldn't quite hear the voice on the other end.

"What! Why?!" Trish asked frazzled. I was curious as to who was on the other end of the line. A few seconds later Trish's eyes widened.

"Meet me at the car!" She then ended the call and turned to me.

"Listen, it's been fun, but I have a bit of...An emergency to take care of!" She said and then bolted out of there. I just stood there, not sure of what just happened. Just then, Dez chose to come over to me.

"Hey, where's Trish?" He asked, completely confused.

"I don't know. She just got a phone call from someone and the next thing I know, she's leaving the prom in a hurry." I said, as confused as he is.

"Well, why don't we follow her?" He asked.

"Dez, I don't know about you, but the last time we decided to follow Trish and she found out, she came and threw water bombs at us!" I said to him.

"What's so bad about that?" He asked, clearly forgetting what completely happened.

"The water bombs were filled with ink and paint and she threw them at us while we were sleeping! And then she chased us down the street for about half an hour. Followed by her releasing all the dogs from the pound and then covering us in spoiled meat so they chased us through the woods by your house and then we ended up in the cemetery. Finally, she locked the gate and made us sleep with all those dead people the rest of the night!" I exclaimed. Shuddering at the memory of only a few WEEKS ago!

"Exactly! It wasn't that bad!" He said, making it sound like it was nothing. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well either way, we're not following her!" I said sternly. He huffed.

"Fine." He said, crossing his arms and sulking like a five year old. I then remembered the reason I disrupted him a few minutes ago.

"Dez, I really need you to help me find my mystery girl." I said to him.

"Oh, is it that girl I saw you were interested in and ended up making a move on?" He asked. I nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah! But as soon as I serenaded that song for her, she just...Left. But luckily, she dropped her mask." I said, showing him the mask that's been in my hands the whole time.

"So, what do you say? Will you help me?" I asked him, cupping my hands together and pleading.

"Well I am the love whisperer, so I guess it's my job to make love blossom. Ok buddy, I'll help you find your secret girl." He said. I smiled widely.

"Thanks Dez, you're the best!" I said and gave him a bro-hug.

So as of Monday, I'm going to be searching for my mystery brunette princess. Better get cracking...

Ally's P.O.V:

I made it to Trish's car a few minutes after calling her. I then went over what just happened in my head. The last 20 minutes of my life, were also the best! But, I'm still really upset that Austin doesn't like the real me, Ally Dawson. Just then, Trish came flying out of the doors to the school. She practically ran into me, but as soon as she caught her breath and was able to stand up straight again, questions came flying out of her mouth.

"What happened?"

"Did you tell him it was you?"

"Did you tell him you love him?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"How did it feel to dance with hi-" I cut her off mid-question.

"Trish! I'll explain everything later but right now, I just wanna go home." I was still upset about the previous encounter that happened just moments before this one. We both hopped in her car and made our way back to her house. I'm glad I was sleeping over because, even though I'm upset, I'm happy I can talk it out with my best friend.

As soon as we pulled up, Trish opened her door like her life depended on it and bolted to the passenger side, tearing open the door. She then yanked me out of the car and slammed the door shut. She practically dragged me to the front door and through it open in a matter of seconds. Well, someone's eager! She then ran us to her bedroom and shut the door. I don't think her parents noticed us when we came in. That's a shock, considering how loud she was being. She sat us both on her bed and stared at me with big, pleading, awaiting eyes.

"What?" I asked her. She just rolled her eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world I was about to say.

"So, what happened with Austin, she asked, eagerly wanting answers. I sighed, well I better tell her. Here goes nothing.

So for the next half an hour, I explained everything that happened to Trish after she left me, standing by myself at the punch bowl. All the way through telling her what happened, she would giggle, hug me or be really happy for me. But as soon as I told her about how he serenaded me, she started looking sad.

"Why are you upset, he serenaded you?!" She asked me, completely confused as to why I was feeling down.

"Because Trish, that just shows that he doesn't have feelings for me. And I mean me, Ally Dawson, not some masked mystery girl!" I said, getting even more upset saying it aloud. It then dawned on her what I meant. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh." Was all she said, then ushered me to continue with the story. So I told her the rest about me leaving and calling her and...Kissing Austin. As soon as I told her about my lip-encounter with Austin, she squeeled like a maniac. I had to shoosh her in case her parents were to hear.

"OMG! Well, what do you think he's going to do? I mean, obviously he isn't going to give up on his mystery girl, seeing as he serenaded her! What happens if he wants to find her, what are you gonna do?" She asked me. I actually hadn't thought about that. What was I gonna do?

"Well, we better get to sleep, it's pretty late, even though we still would be at the dance, I'm exhausted! And by the way Ally, I didn't mind that you pulled me away from the dance. I totally understand and I know you would do the same for me." Trish said, smiling at me while I was making my bed down on the floor.

"Thanks Trish! And of course I would do the same for you. We're sisters, we'll always be there for each other."

"Got that right!" She said. I just laughed. She then dove under the covers in her cheetah print pyjamas.

"Night Ally!" She said and then shut her eyes.

"Night Trish!" I then went under the covers of my own bed and laid my head down, looking at the ceiling in the dark, thinking about what Trish said.

What was I gonna do if Austin went looking for this 'mystery girl?'

**Eeep! Austin wants to find his mystery girl! Ally isn't sure what she's gonna do though. Is she gonna expose herself, or keep hiding behind the mask? Please review guys! It would mean the world and if I get more than 10, I'll update even quicker!**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hiding Behind the Mask

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. You're awesome! Enjoy...!**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

**Disclaimer: I don't (sadly) own Austin & Ally or anything you recognise. Just the plot!**

Chapter:10

Austin's P.O.V:

It's now the Monday after the prom. Everyone is still buzzing about the dance. As I stepped into the school, excitement completely filled my body. Today was the day I started my search for my mystery girl. I scanned the halls for my best friend. I found him by his locker, loading a combination of books and meats into his bag. I walked over to him.

"Hey Dez!" I said cheerily. A never-ending smile plastered on my face. He paused what he was doing and looked at me. He smiled.

"Hey man! You excited for your search for your mystery girl?" He asked me. Dez was helping me find my secret princess. I needed as much help as I could get if I wanted to find her. Dez and I made a bunch of flyers over the weekend, asking who my mystery girl was. Dez got the posters out and halved the stack, giving me fifty percent of them. I looked over them once more, just to make sure they were good to go.

_Were you my mystery girl? _

_Last Friday at the dance, I met a girl there who stole my heart. We danced, we kissed, we had chemistry. If you were my secret beauty, I ask you to please come forward and show yourself. I had an amazing night and hope to have one again. If you're her, then please come to the auditorium, today at lunch and prove to me that you were my girl._

_-Austin Moon._

I was pleased with how they came out. They looked pretty good.

"Ready?" Dez asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I drew in a breath and sighed.

"Ready!" I said, confirming my answer. We both then split in opposite directions. For the next half an hour, we were running frantically around the school, hanging up poster after poster. We finished just as students started to fill the halls. I met Dez back at his locker.

"Did you hang them all up?" I asked him. He nodded. I smiled. I then looked around at all the students. A lot of them were just ignoring the posters, and continuing walking or chatting with their friends. But luckily, most people were glancing at the flyers Dez and I had just put up moments ago. A lot of people were looking over to me. I just smiled at them all and turned back around. As soon as I did, I heard a familiar voice coming closer to me.

"Austin!" I turned around to see Ally running towards me, piece of paper in hand. Once she reached me, she shoved the piece of paper right in my face. I pulled it away from my face and tore it out of her hand.

"What's the rush Ally?" I asked her, completely amused at how active she was being.

"Austin, what is this?!" She asked, indicating to the paper in my hand. I looked down and noticed it was one of the flyers.

"What about it?" I shrugged casually. She rolled her eyes. Can you say adorable?

"What do you mean 'what about it?' Are you actually trying to find some girl you only just met and hung out with for an hour?" Ally asked. I just shook my head.

"Ally, listen, I know I only knew her for a short while but, I felt something. It was something special and I just don't want to let it go." I said. She just looked down and nodded sadly. I was confused and was about to ask what's wrong, when I realised something.

"Hey Ally. How did you know I only hung out with her for an hour?" I asked her, completely intrigued. The dance went for four hours, so how did she know it was only an hour I talked to and hung out with the girl? Her eyes widened in realisation.

Ally's P.O.V:

I still can't forget about the whole Austin-dance thing. I mean, I felt like Cinderella on Friday. But I also felt like a big pile of trash once I found out Austin didn't like me like that. But anyway, I'm sure he's gotten over the whole thing by now. I pulled up to school in my car and hopped out. I walked into the school, thinking I would go see Trish, Austin and Dez and then arrive fifteen minutes early to home room. Just like every other day. But when I walked in, I saw most of the student body, crowded around something. I squeezed through the group, seeing as I am pretty small and slim and make it to the front. I look and see that there's a poster hanging up. I take a closer look and notice what it says.

I read it over and the first thing that runs through my head is 'he hasn't gotten over it yet.' But then, after a bit I realised something else extremely important...I was gonna have to either

A. Tell Austin I'm his mystery girl and disappoint him when he finds out it's me.

or

B. Keep it from him and then end up disappointing him and myself.

Either way, he's going to be disappointed. After debating with myself for a while, I just yanked the poster off the wall and squirmed my way out of the crowd. It earned a few moans and groans due to taking away the flyer, but I had to find Austin. I scanned the halls and noticed him near Dez's locker.

"Austin!" I yell, getting his attention. I then start running towards him. He turns around and looks at me. When I reach him, I shove the paper in his face. He then grabs my wrist and pries it away from his handsome face. Taking the paper as he does so.

"What's the rush Ally?" He asks me, a sense of amusement radiating off him like a halo.

"Austin, what is this?!" I asked, indicating to the poster in his hand. He looked down and examined the page. He soon realised it was one of his flyers.

"What about it?" He asked, casually shrugging. I just rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean 'what about it?' Are you actually trying to find some girl you only just met and hung out with for an hour?" I asked him. Hurt that he would do such a thing for someone who wasn't me. Of course he wouldn't do that for me! He just shook his head.

"Ally, listen, I know I only knew her for a short while but, I felt something. It was something special and I just don't want to let it go." He said. I just looked down, knowing he wouldn't do the same for the real me. I just nodded glumly. He then spoke up after a few seconds.

"Hey Ally. How did you know I only hung out with her for an hour?" He asked me, sounding really interested. I froze. Oh shoot! I looked up at him, my eyes probably as wide as dinner plates. I mentally scolded at myself. How was I gonna answer this?

**Ooh, Austin's onto Ally. How will Ally get out of this jam? How will the auditions go for Austin? Will he find his mystery girl?**

**Review if you want to know!**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hiding Behind the Mask

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! They were so sweet! Is Ally gonna tell Austin it's her? Let's see...**

**Disclaimer: I don't (sadly) own Austin & Ally or anything you see associated with the show.**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to one of my BFF's: Tiana Banana! She wanted me to update! Luv ya girl! Thanx for the support XOX!**

Chapter:11

Ally's P.O.V:

Shoot! How was I gonna answer is? I stood here in the middle of the hallway, looking wide-eyed at Austin. He was giving me a questioning glance and had the flyer in his right hand. I can't tell him his mystery girl is me! He'll be so disappointed! I can't shatter his heart.

"Uh, Ally? You still there?" Austin asked, waving his left hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my daze. I need to think and fast!

"Uh...That-that's a good question which I will answer. I-it's because, uhhh-" I was trying to think. But thank goodness, like the world was in my favour, the bell rang. I mentally sighed and did my happy dance.

"Oh sorry Austin! That's the bell and you know I don't like to be late for class! Better get going!" I said, scurrying off, leaving behind a very confused and slightly annoyed Austin. I hate lying to him.

As I rounded the corner to head to my home group, I bumped into Trish.

"Woah girl! Why are you in such a rush?" She asked me. I just shook my head.

"I'll explain it all later, just come to my house after school and I'll tell you everything."

"Is it about Austin and the dance with the secret girl thing?" She asked me. What? How did she know?

"How do you know that? Are you psychic? Wait your my best friend, I would've known already." I said to myself more than her. She just shook her head and walked over to the other side of the corridor.

"This." She said pointing to the piece of paper on the wall. I already knew what it was. I sighed. When will this all stop?

"Trish I don't know what to do!" I said, walking over to her. I then hushed my tone to a whisper.

"I can't keep lying to Austin about me being the mystery girl forever." I whispered to her.

"Then why don't you tell him you're his mystery girl?" She asked me in the same tone like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I just shook my head.

"Trish, you don't get it. If I tell him it's me, then he'll be so disappointed and want nothing to do with me!" I told her.

"Look Ally, I know you love him, mystery girl or not, but there's no way he doesn't share the same feelings for you, Ally Dawson. He's just got a little crush with this mystery girl. But YOUR his true love." Trish said to me, still keep her voice low.

"Trish, Austin does not love me the way I love him. It's a know fact of life!" I said to her. She just shook her head.

"You know, denial isn't just a river in Egypt!" She said over her shoulder, starting to make her way to class. What does that even mean?! I got so lost in my thoughts that I barely heard the warning bell go off. Uh-oh! I quickly ran the rest of the way. Thirty seconds later, I came to my destination. The teacher luckily wasn't here yet and people were to busy talking or texting to notice my sudden outburst. I quickly scrambled to my seat and slid into it, just as the teacher came in. Everyone immediately quieted down.

I didn't pay attention to any of my teachers. All I could think about was what Trish said earlier this morning. No way was she right...Right?

Austin's P.O.V:

That was weird. I was asking Ally about how she knew so much about my mystery girl and she just stuttered then ran off somewhere. I'm guessing she went to class. I just sighed. I then walked away and made my way to my home group class. I couldn't stop thinking about the whole Ally thing. Oh well, I need to think positive, today's the day I'm going to find my mystery girl...I hope. No, think positive Austin! Maybe Ally's my mystery girl? No stop it Austin, she would have told you. She's your best friend...And the girl you love. Why am I going after a girl who I kinda like, when I can go after the girl I love? Oh yeah, because the girl I love, doesn't share any of the same feelings for me. Besides, I'd rather have a great, best friendship with Ally, than an awkward, plain friendship and possible ruined partnership. Yeah...I think I'll go with option A.

As I entered my home room classroom, every girl in there snapped their heads towards me and started flashing their eyelashes and patting down their hair and skirts. See this is why I fell for Ally. She just be's herself and doesn't try to impress anyone, just herself. Stop Austin! You have to let Ally go. I snapped back to reality and quickly searched every girl to see if any of them at all related to my mystery girl. I didn't really see anyone who did...Except for Crystal Montez. Aka, the most popular girl in school. Also the girl who goes out with every guy for a week then dumps them. Luckily I haven't accepted her multiple boyfriend offers. She just doesn't appeal to me. But if she's my mystery girl, I guess I could learn to like her.

Crystal stood up and walked over to me. She then curled her fake fingernails around my upper arm and batted her eyelashes.

"Hey Austy! I saw your flyer this morning and I just came to tell you your search is over because I'm the one you're looking for!" She said, quite loudly might I add, trying to get everyone's attention, which sadly, was received.

"Um, listen Crystal, I don't think you really understand. You'll need to audition like everyone else because I don't even know if it's you." Please don't be her, please don't be her!

"Ugh, fine, but you're wasting your time because I'm your special girl!" She then winked at me and strutted back to the back of the class room. Man I hope more people show up to the auditions!

Ally's P.O.V:

It's now free period, which is just before lunch and during free period, I help out Miss Akken in the library. She's seventy and has a heart of pure gold. She is the sweetest. She's like a third grandmother to me! Anyway, I finished stacking the last books. I looked at my watch and saw I had thirty minutes to kill. I decided to grab my songbook, considering I haven't written in it for a while. I still need to finish writing the last part about what happened at the dance.

I flicked to my most recent entry and continued writing about the dance. It was probably the longest entry I have written, considering how much happened and how much detail I put into it. I was up to writing where Austin had just caught up to me at the entrance when I was making my great escape.

_"Hey! Wait! Please stop!" I turned to find Austin running towards me. I was hoping he wouldn't have noticed me running away. Just as he stepped in front of me, I made the bold decision right there on the spot...I KISSED HIM! I kissed him for about ten seconds before I pulled away. I then leaned up and whispered into his ear, 'Don't be scared to love' and then continued running through the doors. After I took a few steps, my mask fell off and landed on the ground. I turned around and made sure to shield my face with my hair, making sure he didn't see me. I then decided to turn around and continue leaving, abandoning my mask. I quickly pulled out my cell and dialled Trish's number. I told her to meet me at the car so we could go home and talk. She said 'ok' and a few minutes later she came out. We then hopped in the car and raced back to her place. When we got back to her room I immediately told her everything._

_So that my dear songbook, is basically a detailed description of what happened at last Friday's dance. Oh, the bells about to go and even though I don't want to, I'm going to go and help Austin with his auditions to find his mystery girl._

_Love and Music Notes,_

_Ally xox_

I then got up off the chair and placed my songbook back in my bag. I made my way to the auditorium. I hope something turns out well for someone at these auditions. Because it certainly will not be pleasant for me.

**There it is! The auditions are next! Please review, follow and fav!**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hiding Behind the Mask

**OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! You guys have every reason to be mad at me, but I have a perfectly good explanation...School! Please forgive me. If it helps, I'll update tomorrow ASAP!**

**Soooooo Sorry guys! **

**I still Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

Chapter:12

Crystal's P.O.V:

Ugh! Look at her! She thinks she's all that, when clearly she's not...I am! She doesn't deserve Austin, I do! Ooh, she's leaving! I was perched behind one of the bookshelves in the library, watching Dorkson write in that stupid diary of hers. What a loser! I saw her loosely put it in her bag and get up to leave. As she was standing up, I saw that stupid book of hers fall out and softly land on one of the beanbags. BINGO! She then left like she didn't have a care in the world. I practically ran over to the book and snatched it into my hands.

I REALLY wanted to date Austin. He's hot, cute, funny, muscular-I'm rambling. Anyway, I wanted Ally's book because maybe, it had something in there that could trick Austin into proving I was his mystery girl. I was at the dance on Friday and I instantly recognised Austin dancing with Ally. So maybe, she wrote a stupid entry in her book about it.

I flipped open the book and started reading some of the later entries. _We got a new dog._ Nope. _My Mum gave me her old locket. _Still no. _My magical night! _SCORE! I skimmed my eyes over the page looking for something useful that could easily prove I was his girl...Even though I wasn't.

_I then leaned up and whispered in his ear, 'Don't be scared to love' and then continued running through the doors. _Ooh, this is perfect!

Austin's P.O.V:

Where's Ally? I thought she would help me, considering she is my best friend. Dez, Trish and I all sat down at the table. We had girls all lined up outside and we would bring them in individually. I would put the mask on them and dance with them to see if I felt that familiar spark.

"Let's get this over with." I heard Trish mumble as she got up to let in the first girl. As Trish was about halfway to the door, it bursted open, revealing Ally. She was breathing heavily and was hunched over, her hands on her stomach.

"Woah Ally, where's the fire?" Trish asked, chuckling lightly at her friends out-of-breath state.

"Late-Coming...To, auditions. Got...Mobbed..By girls..." She panted out as best she could.

"Well, get to the table, we don't have all day to audition these girls." Trish said grumpily. Something tells me she really doesn't want to be here...

Ally's P.O.V:

We'd been auditioning girls for an hour and the bell was just about to go. Austin was dancing with the second last girl. He placed the mask on her and held her in the well-known slow-dance position. I could tell Austin was getting really upset and frustrated that he hadn't found his girl yet. I felt really bad for him. But I couldn't tell him it was me. He would be so disappointed.

Austin released his grip on the girl and flashed her a smile.

"Thanks for coming out, we'll let you know if you were the one." He said. The girl smiled brightly and nodded before heading out. As soon as she was out the door, Austin dropped the smile on his face. Correction, fake smile.

"This is hopeless. It's obvious she doesn't want to show herself." Austin said, exasperated.

"Calm down buddy. There's still one more girl and maybe she's the one." Dez said, trying to cheer up Austin. He just shrugged, looking unhopeful.

"Well, lets get this girl in here before the bell rings...And before I strangle someone." Trish said, lowering her voice on the last part. I heard Austin and Dez visibly gulp. I just chuckle slightly. Trish walked up to the back part of the auditorium where the doors were. She opened it and in came the final girl. One look at her and my blood ran cold...Crystal Montez. She was always looking at Austin and flirting with him and frankly...I've had ENOUGH!

She strutted down the aisle towards us. I glared daggers in her direction. Trish sat down and tensed up next to me. She also had a strong dislike to Crystal. Mainly because Crystal stole Trish's boyfriend in the tenth grade. Crystal arrived at the front of the desk. She stopped in front of Austin.

"Hey Austy!" She said in that high-pitched girly-girl voice. I just rolled my eyes. Annoying and over the top much?

"Hey Crystal." Austin dead panned. I knew he didn't like Crystal either. Maybe because she was always clinging onto him for dear life and hoping she'll land at least one date with him. But as always, her plans fail! I smirk as I think about all the failed attempts of her trying to go out with Austin.

"So, let's get this audition started. But just so you know, I'm your girl." She winked at Austin. Austin just rolled his eyes and stood up. He went around to Crystal and tied the mask around her head. He then turned her to face him and they got in the slow-dance position that he has had to do many times over. They dance for about fifteen seconds before Austin pulled away. Crystal untied the mask from around her head.

"So...How'd I do? Did you finally realise I'm your mystery girl?" She asked, glaring daggers at me. I know she usually gives a cold look in my direction, but never like this. Why was she looking at me like that?

"Um, well, I haven't really made the decision yet or had time to think it over so...I'll get back to you." He said turning around to face us.

"Don't be scared to love!" She said to him, in a loud, clear voice. He froze in his spot, and so did I. He slowly turned around to face her.

"What did you just say?" He asked her carefully. She smiled at him. But not a genuine happy smile. More like an evil smile. I was actually quite scared if I do say so myself.

"Don't be scared to love." She repeated. In a sickly sweet tone. Austin froze in place. Whereas my eyes practically popped out of my head. How did she know what I said?! Did she hear me say it at the dance or did she hear me talking to Trish about it? I am so confused. But more angry if anything. If Austin believes her then...I-I'll be crushed!

"Y-you're my mystery girl?" Austin asked, gobbsmacked. Crystal just nodded and smiled the widest smile I have ever seen. She then launched forward and threw her arms around Austin's neck. Anger boiled up inside of me. I looked over at Trish and Dez's reactions. Trish was obviously enraged because she knew that's what I said to Austin that night. And Dez was beaming brightly at the 'couple.'

I looked back over to Austin and Crystal. Crystal was nuzzling into Austin and he was just standing there motionless. I knew he didn't want her to be his girl. I felt bad for not speaking up. I felt even more mad because Crystal was practically stealing my man-I mean scaring Austin...Yeah...

"I'm so happy you feel the same way!" Crystal shrieked in her annoyingly peppy voice.

"What?! That is the biggest load of trash I've ever heard!" Trish practically screamed, running up to the two. Crystal pulled away from Austin. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Trish.

"What are you talking about? I'm Austin's mystery girl and I just proved it!" She shrieked, stomping her foot for effect. Can you say pathetic.

"No! You're not Austin's mystery girl. Al-ergh hyj." I stopped Trish form her rant by cupping my hand over her mouth. I didn't want Austin to know it was me. Not only would he be disappointed it's me but, he'll be angry because I didn't tell him!

"I am his mystery girl." Crystal said, putting her arms around Austin's torso.

"Right Austy?" She asked him. He looked down at her. He had a beyond confused look on his face.

"Uuhhh..." He trailed off. I removed my hand from Trish's mouth and looked at Austin, hoping he wasn't going to do what I think he's going to do. He looked around the room then back at Crystal.

"Y-yeah, I guess..." He trailed off, looking at the ground. Crystal squealed and squeezed the life out of him. My heart practically sunk. But the next few words is what really made my heart shatter.

"Crystal...Will you be my girlfriend?" Austin asked her. She didn't answer. She just did the unbelievable...

SHE KISSED AUSTIN! I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the back of the auditorium, my bag dangling over my shoulder. When I reached the door I saw through my tear stained eyes, Crystal pull away from Austin and hug him. She turned to face me and smirked evily mouthing the two words that completely took it all over the edge.

'You lose!' I couldn't be in the same room as her, I bursted through the doors and ran. I faintly heard Trish calling after me but I didn't stop...I couldn't stop!

**Oh no! Ally! Crystal is such a witch! Again, I'm so sorry for not updating and then I give you a short chapter?! I'm unbelievable. Please forgive me. I'll try and post later today or tomorrow as a make-up present? **

**Remember I still love you guys and shout out to my friend Tiana Banana because if it wasn't for her pushing me to write this chapter...It probably wouldn't have been put up! So sorry again guys!**

**I still Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

**P.S. Please visit the poll on my profile and vote for what story you want next!**


End file.
